cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wayward Soul
The Wayward Soul ''is the third episode of season 1 of ''Children of Cade. ''It is the third episode of the series overall. Plot Ellen and Karis go the Mikaelson mansion to get an apology from Dean. But that doesn't go well. Meanwhile Ryan tries to hunt the gargoyle on his own... but makes a horrifying discovery. Cast * Zendaya as Ellen * Halston Sage as Karis Salvatore-Lockwood * Ben Hardy as Ryan Shipmann * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Derek Mears as The Gargoyle Previously On... KARIS (V.O.): Previously on ''Children of Cade... RYAN: I was sent here on a mission by my commander Sariel. FREYA: The witches here believe her to be part of a dark prophecy in where she will be either the world's salvation or... its destruction. ELLEN: KARIS!!! GARGOYLE (in French): Filthy Cambion! You will be the death of us all! Just you watch! "Chapter 1" FADE IN: EXT. NIGHT SKY - DAY. The full moon is covered by thick clouds. Karis flies through them, her eyes scanning everywhere. She has a worried look on her face. KARIS (calling out): Ellen?! Ellen, where are you?! As she calls out, a SHADOW flies through the clouds. This goes unnoticed by Karis as she continues flying. As she flies, the shadow keeps getting closer and closer. Then the LOUD FLAPS OF WINGS can be heard. Karis turns around. KARIS: Oh shi-! The GARGOYLE LUNGES AT HER, CLAWS OUT AND READY TO KILL. Karis flies away from him swiftly. The beast shrieks and files right back at her, not wanting her to get away. Karis points her hand at it and an ORB OF LIGHT COMES OUT and blasts the gargoyle in the chest. This only appears to stun the beast as it flies there for a moment, shaking its head. Karis flies away from him quickly. The gargoyle regains its composure and continues to fly after her. Karis looks desperate as there's no where to hide and the gargoyle is coming straight at her. KARIS: Oh no... But before the gargoyle can get to her, a BLUR hits the gargoyle away. It falls from the sky limp. The blur stops and it's Ellen. She flies over to Karis and looks her over. ELLEN: Are you ok? Are you hurt at all? KARIS: Uh... yeah I am. She shows Karis a deep wound on her arm. Ellen looks at it. ELLEN: Karis, that's a deep wound. Here... Ellen places her hand on the cut. A squelching sound can be heard before Ellen removes her hand, revealing the wound to be closed as if it were never there. Karis looks at it astonished. KARIS: Wow. Psychic healing. ELLEN: Mhm. It comes in handy when you're me. Karis chuckles a little at that. Ellen gives a small smile. Karis then looks serious. KARIS: I... I'm sorry about Dean. He can get a little hot headed sometimes. ELLEN: That's an understatement. The guy pointed a damn gun at me, Karis. Yeah. Definitely a hot head. KARIS: I'm sorry. He's just had a lot of bad run ins with demons and- ELLEN: I'm not a demon though. Ellen looks a little hurt. Karis looks apologetic and puts a hand on Ellen's shoulder. KARIS: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. ELLEN (sighs): It's alright. Karis smiles a little. She gives Ellen a small hug before letting her go. KARIS: So where shall we go now? ELLEN: I know where we're going. We're going to find Dean and I'm gonna get an apology from him. Before Karis can say anything, Ellen begins flying back down to town. Karis sighs. KARIS: That girl, I swear sometimes... Karis flies after her. The two girls fly together, Ellen scanning the land. ELLEN: He drives a black impala right? KARIS: Yep. Ellen keeps looking before she sees the impala parked outside of the Mikaelson mansion. ELLEN: There it is! She flies toward it. Karis flies after her. EXT. MIKAELSON MANSION - NIGHT. Ellen and Karis land in front of the mansion. They begin walking toward the door when Dean is flung out of the window and lands onto the grass, glass shattering onto him. Karis looks surprised but Ellen doesn't have a reaction. ELLEN: Huh. Well that happened. Karis taps her on the shoulder before running over to help Dean up. She brushes the glass off of him. KARIS: Dean, are you okay?! DEAN: Ugh... yeah I'll be okay. I've been through once. RYAN (O.S.): HUNTER!!! The three look and see Ryan standing on the window sill, his eyes full of anger. He jumps down onto the grass and begins walking toward Dean. RYAN: Now it's time for you to die! But before Ryan can do anything, Ellen puts her hand up. Ryan is stopped by an invisible force. ELLEN: Nope! If anyone gets to kill him, it's me. Dean gives a "really?" look. Karis does the same. ELLEN: I'm kidding! Anyway... She lets Ryan go slowly. Ryan stops and just watches Dean. ELLEN: What in the hell is going on? RYAN: That murderer killed my brother! Put a bullet in his chest without a second thought! DEAN: I only killed him because he was trying to kill me! RYAN: Lies! My brother would never hurt anyone, least of all a hunter! KARIS: Okay, both of you stop it! There's no need for this arguing! Ryan and Dean look at her. Ryan growls and unfurls his wings, flying away. The three watch him leave. DEAN: Asshole. He looks at Ellen and almost gags. DEAN (to Ellen): Hey, grease trap! Your fat is stinking up the lawn. Ellen looks at her outfit and sees that her left over fat is still all on her body. ELLEN: Sorry about that. Is there a shower somewhere? DEAN: Yeah. But go inside. Freya can show you! Ellen nods and walks to the door. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. Freya and Meredith are sitting in the living room when Ellen walks in. ELLEN: Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower. FREYA: Come along with me. I'll show you. Freya takes Ellen's hand and the two walk up the stairs. Meredith watches them go. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - SHOWER ROOM - NIGHT. Ellen is taking off her clothes. Freya opens the door a little, handing her a folded dress. FREYA (O.S.): Here you go. It's a dress. I hope it fits! ELLEN: Thank you. She takes the dress from Freya and she closes the door. Ellen gets her clothes off and walks into the shower, closing the curtain. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. Everyone is seated on the couch. Dean is looking anxious. He takes out his gun and cocks it. MEREDITH: Dean, what are you doing? DEAN: Being prepared. If she's like any other Cambion, she's bound to be evil. MEREDITH: Dean, are you serious? You've barely known the girl! DEAN: I don't have to know her to know she's gonna' end up evil, Meredith! MEREDITH: Dean, you are just ridiculous. DEAN: Oh am I? Meredith, you've faced enough monsters yourself to know better. And you say I'm the ridiculous one. FREYA: Alright. That's enough, Dean! Ellen means no harm. Now if you can't understand that then you can get out! She points to the front door. Dean just grumbles and sits down. A few minutes go by and the sound of the shower turning off comes from the bathroom. Another few minutes after that, Ellen walks downstairs in her dress. It's a red dress with flower patterns on it. Her hair is done up as well. She looks utterly gorgeous. Karis walks up to her. KARIS: Oh you look so pretty! ELLEN: Heh. Thanks. It is pretty. It's also really comfortable! I should wear dresses more often. Freya smiles. FREYA: It looks terrific on you! This was my sister's dress. She always had a love for them. ELLEN: Well your sister has good taste! The three all laugh happily. Dean watches this from the corner in disapproval. Meredith notices this and walks over to him. MEREDITH: What's the matter, Dean-O? DEAN: You know what's the matter. She's a Cambion, Meredith. And if the rumors are to be believed, she's a Cambion of Arcadius. Which means big bad mojo! Trust me when I say, Meredith, that that girl is dangerous. MEREDITH: Oh come on, Dean. Look at her! Does she look remotely dangerous? She's wearing a flower dress for crying out loud. DEAN: Just because she looks cute and pretty now doesn't mean she'll not turn on our asses eventually. I've dealt with... things ''like her all my life. I know how they work. I know how they operate. She'll turn on us, just you wait! ELLEN: I can hear every word you're saying, Dean. Dean looks at Ellen, a look of hurt on her face. ELLEN: Fine. I get it. You don't have to trust me. Sorry I'm such a horrible, terrible creature in your eyes! Ellen runs upstairs, tears going down her cheek. The girls all glare at Dean, scorn and contempt burning bright in their eyes. Dean looks back at them and shakes his head. DEAN: Oh what?! She needs to develop a thicker skin! KARIS: She's just a girl, you ass clown! A girl with feelings. Don't you care about that at all?! Karis runs up the stairs to check on Ellen. Meredith grabs Dean by the shoulder and pushes him down onto a nearby chair. MEREDITH: I'm going to go help Karis check on Ellen. Move your ass even one inch off of that chair and I'll have Freya here turn you into a rat! Meredith storms off after Karis. Dean angrily flips her off as she walks away. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - BATHROOM - DAY. Karis stands outside the door. She puts her ear to it. Inside she can hear Ellen quietly sobbing. ELLEN: I... I can hear you, Karis. Just come in... Karis walks in and sees Ellen sitting by the bath tub, tears flowing down her cheek. Karis goes and hugs her close. KARIS: I'm sorry. He can be a real jerk. ELLEN: He was more than a jerk! He said some horrible things about me. Things I've been having to hear people say about me my entire life! KARIS: I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what he was thinking saying those things! Meredith walks to the door and sees them. She has a sad look on her face. She goes to hug Ellen with Karis, the three girls all hugging in the bathroom. "Chapter 2" EXT. SKY - NIGHT. Ryan flies around the sky, an angered expression on his face. RYAN: Stupid hunter! Thinks he can get away with this. He'll be lucky he doesn't have my angel blade lodged in his chest by night's end! As he flies, the shriek of the gargoyle is heard. Ryan grumbles and pulls out his angel blade. RYAN: Alright, you dull creature, come on out! Come out and face me! The gargoyle shrieks again... and more SHRIEKS follow. Ryan looks under him and sees AN ENTIRE SWARM OF GARGOYLES flying toward the town. He looks afraid. RYAN: Oh no... He immediately begins flying back toward the Mansion. INT. MIKAELSON MANSION - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT. The shrieks can be heard in the living room. Dean looks out the window and sees the gargoyles. DEAN: Oh shit. He growls in frustration and cocks his gun. He gets up and walks to the door. Freya's eyes widen. FREYA: Dean, don't! But it's too late as Dean opens the front door. GARGOYLES BEGIN SWARMING IN, followed by more coming in through the windows. Dean begins firing at all of them but that only tips them off more. Ellen, Karis, and Meredith run downstairs and see the chaos going on. MEREDITH: Gargoyles! A swarm of them! Meredith takes out her own gun and begins firing at them as well. Karis starts throwing orbs of lights at them, managing to knock down two. Ellen's eyes go black as her hands begin glowing. A gargoyle lands down in front of her and she puts her hand out, A STREAM OF FIRE COMING OUT OF HER HAND AND FRYING THE BEAST. MEREDITH: Woah! Dean keeps on firing until he runs out of ammo. Two gargoyles then pin him down and begin slashing him, deep cuts going into his arms and chest. DEAN: HELP ME!!! Ellen runs over and blasts the gargoyles off of him with fire. Freya glares at the gargoyles. FREYA: Everyone, take cover now! The three girls grab Dean and get behind a couch. Freya's hands start to spark ELECTRICITY. FREYA: ''Percute obsecro relicta feris etiamnunc descendere fulgeas! BOLTS OF ELECTRICITY FLY OUT OF FREYA'S BODY AND HIT THE GARGOYLES. They all shriek in pain as the bolts fry them. Their bodies cook and soon POP! Green blood splashes onto the walls. A few manage to escape and fly out of the window. Freya stops generating electricity and falls to her knees, the wind knocked out of her. KARIS: That... was badass... Dean groans. The cuts have begun bleeding badly. Meredith begins to panic. MEREDITH: Oh no! Dean, please don't die! Please! Ellen thinks for a minute... before placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes go black once again as his wounds are healed. She does the same to his arms. Dean opens his eyes and looks at her. He sits up. DEAN: You... You saved my life. ELLEN: Of course. You may have said some hurtful things about me but... you don't deserve to die. Dean smiles a little. DEAN: I think I was wrong about you. You're... you're not so bad after all. He puts his hand out. DEAN: All is forgiven? Ellen takes it and smiles. ELLEN: All is forgiven. Meredith and Karis smile at this. Ellen stands up and runs over to Freya. ELLEN: Are you okay? FREYA: Yes. I'll be fine. It just knocked the wind out of me is all. The lightning bolts. Ellen nods. Ryan then flies in and lands. RYAN: All of you come quick! They're attacking the town! They all look at him in disbelief before he flies back out into the night. They all stand up and walk out the front door. EXT. NEW ORLEANS - MAIN STREET - NIGHT. Gargoyles are all flying around main street, making sounds like giant bats. The group all arrive in the town and see this. DEAN: Oh great! Look at all of these damn things! He gets some more bullets out of his pocket and loads his gun. Meredith does the same and Karis gets more light orbs ready. Ellen prepares as well. "Chapter 3" EXT. NEW ORLEANS - MAIN STREET - NIGHT. Ryan flies through the air and lands down, joining them. He clutches his angel blade tightly. He slices a few of the beasts with the blade, sending them to the ground. Meredith and Dean fire at them with their guns, managing to get a few of them down. Karis is throwing huge balls of light from her hand. A gargoyle lands down in front of Ellen. Ellen smirks and her entire left arm begins to catch on fire. She puts out her arm and A STREAM OF FIRE COMES OUT, dousing the gargoyle in flame. It screeches in pain before falling down, its body scorched. FREYA: Not bad, Cambion. Ellen turns and sees Freya smiling. A gargoyle rises and, without turning around, Freya twists her hand. The gargoyle's neck snaps and it falls down dead. ELLEN: That's pretty cool too! FREYA: One of the perks of being a witch. Ellen flies up into the air and telekinetically holds two gargoyles in place. She slaps her hands together, causing the gargoyles to smash into one another. She flies back to the ground and blasts another gargoyle with a fireball. Freya blasts some with streaks of lightning. DEAN: The bastards just keep on coming! Another gargoyle lands in front of Dean. He shouts in surprise before Ellen BLURS over to him, knocking the gargoyle onto its feet. He gives her a thumbs up before continuing to shoot. Ellen looks at Meredith. ELLEN: I've got an idea! MEREDITH: What is it? ELLEN: I can send forth a telekinetic blast. It'll destroy all of them but... MEREDITH: But what? ELLEN: It's very strong, Meredith. I don't know what it will do aside from destroy the gargoyles. Meredith thinks for a minute. She sighs. MEREDITH: Do what you need to do, Ellen. But do it fast! Me and Dean-O are running out of ammo! Ellen nods. She runs out to the swarm of gargoyles and her eyes go black. She begins to breath quicker and quicker as she draws energy from everywhere. The street lamps flicker on and off. Ellen puts out her hands and the gargoyle's all stop in midair. ELLEN: DIE!!!! A TELEKINETIC WAVE is sent forth from her body. It knocks out power across the city and blows through the surrounding forests. The gargoyles all shriek in pain as their bodies explode, sending green blood and guts all over the streets. Ellen stops and breathes heavily, the wind knocked out of her. MEREDITH: That was incredible! Karis and Meredith run toward Ellen with their arms out, ready to hug her. But before Ellen can do the same, her body quivers. She throws up some more black sludge before falling to the ground, her eyes as black as coal. The others look at her afraid. KARIS: W-what happened?! DEAN: I... I think she... KARIS: No. Don't you dare say it, Dean. Dean looks unsure. Ryan touches Ellen's chest. RYAN: She's not dead. But she's not living either. She's somewhere... in between. DEAN: So she's half dead and half alive? MEREDITH: Is that even possible? RYAN: Apparently! Look at her. Ellen's mouth leaks the black sludge from before. She's completely still and almost lifeless. Epilogue CLOSEUP ON - ELLEN'S EYES Ellen's eyes SNAP OPEN. She lets out a long breath as she sits up... EXT. DARK PLACE Ellen looks around, unsure of her location. The walls of this place are decorated with pulsing black veins, the walls themselves looking more like pale skin. She looks afraid. ELLEN: Karis? Meredith!? She stands up, brushing herself off. Suddenly, the door to the room opens and in steps a man though we don't see him at first. MALE (O.S.): My, my... how you have grown... daughter. Ellen's eyes widen as she looks at the figure. It's... ARCADIUS, her father. He smirks at her. ARCADIUS: Oh how I've missed you. End of Episode. Trivia Revelations * Arcadius appears to have returned. Category:Episodes Category:Children of Cade